Un cambio radical
by Herms Wylde
Summary: One-shot sobre Sirius y Hermione


Disclaimer: Los personajes manejados en esta historia no son de mi autoría le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo disfruto con ellos.

**Un cambio radical:**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un banco del jardín de su casa, estaba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en un solo año; habían conseguido derrotar a Voldemort, le había devuelto la memoria a sus padres, habían sacado a Sirius del velo e incluso mediante un hechizo que habían hallado y aplicado les habían devuelto la vida a todos los caídos en batalla.

Pero no solo el mundo mágico había cambiado, ella misma no era aquella Hermione santa y empollona que fue años atrás.

Se había comprado una moto, se había dejado el pelo muy largo, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros lo que había hecho que su cuerpo cambiara a mejor, los dientes que antes eran de conejo ahora eran de tamaño normal, su estilo de vestir tampoco era el mismo, ahora era más bien rockero.

Incluso psicológicamente no era la misma: ya no estaba tan centrada en los libros y en estudiar, se interesaba por el deporte y le gustaba practicarlo, le gustaba salir con sus amigos a pasárselo bien, todo tipo de música…

-¡Hermione cariño!-gritó su madre-¡ya son las diez, ven a despedirnos!

-¡Ya voy mamá!-Hermione se levanto y se fue tranquilamente hacia el salón.

Ese año sus padres habían decidido hacer un viaje por su aniversario, y ella aprovechando la ocasión, decidió irse unos meses a Grimmauld Place.

-Hermione cariño tenemos que irnos ya, te enviaremos cartas todas las veces que podamos-dijo su padre.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Solo divertíos!-dijo Hermione- ¡Les quiero!

-Y nosotros a ti cariño-se despidieron, cogieron las maletas y salieron por la puerta.

Hermione también tomó sus maletas y, mediante la red flu, apareció en el salón de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Herms!-gritó Harry, se levantó, la abrazó y la besó en las dos mejillas.

-¡Hola Harry!-dijo Hermione-te eché de menos.

-Y yo a ti Herms-sonrió Harry.

-¿Dónde está Ron?-preguntó Hermione.

-En la cocina-contestó Harry para después echarse a reír.

Hermione entró en la cocina y saludó a Ron de la misma manera que a Harry. Al volver al salón vio a James, Lily, Remus, Tonks y Sirius. Los saludó a todos efusivamente y luego de que Ron se uniera al grupo se pusieron a charlar.

Se encontraba hablando con Harry sobre quidditch cuando se sintió observada, al mirar hacia el autor de tal sentimiento comprobó que era Sirius.

Desde que lo habían sacado del velo no podía dejar de pensar en él, ahora era 17 años más joven (efecto secundario de haberlo sacado del velo), con el pelo por los hombros, complexión atlética, ojos azul cielo, amable y cortés, divertido y siempre dispuesto a hacerte reír si te ve triste.

A las nueve cenaron y a las diez estaban recibiendo a la familia Weasley al completo. Pasaron un buen rato contando anécdotas y jugando a las cartas cuando decidieron irse a dormir.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Hermione no podía dormir, por lo que bajó a la cocina, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Sirius ya se encontraba allí tomándose un vaso de leche.

-Vaya Sirius, ¿tu tampoco tienes sueño?-preguntó Hermione.

-jaja no, la verdad es que estoy bastante despierto-contestó Sirius mientras miraba como se echaba la leche.

Después de hablar un rato sobre todo y nada y de acabar con las reservas de leche de la despensa. Sirius cambió el tema de conversación.

-Me han dicho que te has comprado una moto-dijo Sirius.

-Sí, la verdad es que adoro ir en moto-contestó Hermione.

Sirius calló y la miro intensamente, desde que lo habían sacado del velo no había podido dejar de pensar en Hermione, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su olor… James y Remus lo habían notado pero no le habían dicho nada.

-Bueno Sirius me voy a dormir-dijo Hermione-que ya mismo es de día ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo, y lo mismo digo-dijo Sirius y luego sonrió seductoramente.

La cara de Hermione se volvió del mismo color que el pelo de los Weasley y parecía que las orejas le echaran humo, por lo que subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos y se encerró en su cuarto.

Sirius sonrió triunfante y se fue a dormir.

Mientras, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en sus manos, en sus ojos, en su sinceridad, en ese cuerpo de adonis que tenía, *en definitiva-pensó Hermione-me he enamorado completamente*.

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían ido de compras y solo quedaron en la casa Sirius y Hermione.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo en el salón cuando apareció Sirius.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Sirius.

-De ac-cuerd-do-tartamudeo Hermione poniéndose roja.

-Sé que tu me ves como al padrino de tu mejor amigo, pero tengo que decírtelo, verás Hermione, desde que te vi cuando apenas tenías 15 años y me salvaste de ser ejecutado por el beso de un dementor, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, incluso cuando sabía que estaba mal, cuando sabía que solo debía verte como a la amiga de mi ahijado, pero no podía evitarlo, te metiste en mi mente sin apenas darme cuenta, y sé que posiblemente tu no sientas lo mismo por mi pero, si por el contrario si lo sientes te ruego que me lo digas…

Sirius no pudo terminar la frase ya Hermione le estaba besando apasionadamente, el le correspondió, y se separaron solo cuando fue necesario ya que necesitaban aire.

-¿Sirius, Hermione?-preguntó Harry.

-¡Harry!-gritaron los dos a la vez-podemos explicároslo…

-No hay nada que explicar amigo-contestó Remus-ya era hora de que decidierais dar el primer paso, si no lo hacíais pronto, pensábamos hacerlo nosotros…

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?-preguntó con incredulidad Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione si cada vez que lo veías se te caía la baba-dijo Ron.

En ese momento todos se empezaron a reír y Hermione lo miró con cara asesina.

Pero desde aquel entonces Hermione nunca se había separado de Sirius, y viceversa.

-Vaya mamá, ¿de verdad papá te dijo todas esas cosas?-preguntó la pequeña Jane emocionada.

-Claro que si, y aún hoy en día no se como puede haberme dicho que sí-dijo Sirius entrando por la puerta.

-¡Papá!-gritó la pequeña subiéndose encima de él mientras su madre los miraba con una sonrisa-¡de mayor yo también seré como mamá y me buscaré un marido que me quiera tanto como tu a ella!

-Y me dejarás aquí solo-contestó su padre-pues entonces no empezaré a hacerte cosquillas.

Hermione sonrió feliz al ver a su marido jugando con su hija, nunca se habría imaginado que terminaría viviendo en Grimmauld Place con las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad reviews, acepto halagos, críticas, tomatazos…

Un besazo.

Herms Wylde.


End file.
